


Changing Winds

by IAmSuperWolfLocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Failwolf, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masterbation, Mates, My First Fanfic, Pining Stiles, Please Don't Hate Me, Reference to Allison Agrent's Death, Scenting, Top Derek Hale, Virgin Stiles, demanding Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSuperWolfLocked/pseuds/IAmSuperWolfLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles researches knotting and his scent changes. Derek finds the changing scents interesting and awkwardness ensues. Then sexy times. Peter is a snarky git who is eventually right. Scott is clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek piece, so if it sucks please kind. I wrote this for mt friend who got me into Teen Wolf.

The first night of the full moon had risen to it's peak and Stiles sat back in his desk chair. He sighed and tiredly ran his fingers through his hair then down his face. It had been weeks since the last supernatural monster attack and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lydia and Jackson were throwing a party and Scott had taken Kira as a surprise. He was finally getting of Allison much to Stiles' relief. The entire pack had been invited to the party, but Stiles just wasn't feeling it.  
  


Instead he stayed home, on a Friday night, doing research on werewolf mating cycles. He figured that at some point someone would need to know. A large shiver worked it's way from his stretching toes all the way up to his arms the reached high above his head. Finally he yawned in a way that made his jaw pop loudly. Overall it had been a long, grueling month that had worn everyone out. Stiles glanced at the clock next to his bed and saw a faint, digital green 3:00 flashing lazily. Sleep hadn't been coming easy to him lately, but no one needed to know he decided, it would just make them all worry.  
“Time for bed”, he mumbled hopelessly. Before it would become a distraction, he closed his laptop and turned off his printer. After a quick sweep of he house to make sure all of the doors and windows were locked (He was the Sheriff’s son after all), he trudged back to his room. He quickly stripped off his bright, orange graphic tee, leaving him in nothing but a loose pair of purple basketball shorts. It was the middle of fall, but it was still too hot for his ceiling fan to do much of anything so he unlatched his window and threw it open, only to be hit with a gust of cool wind.  
  


A smile flitted across his face as he inhaled the rapidly cooling air from outside. Everyone had been to busy with everything else to notice the changing colors of the trees, but Stiles was fully appreciating it now. There was a soft knock at his door and he turned to face his dad who was in uniform and holding a cup of coffee.  
“I've go to go in tonight Stiles, Anderson has the flu. Please let me know if anything comes up, alright?” Stiles nodded and gave his dad a tired smile.  
“Have a good night dad.” The Sheriff nodded and quietly left, losing the door with a soft click. Moments later, Stiles heard his dad's cruiser pull out of the drive way and drive down the road.  
  


Stiles stood in silence for a few minutes before he grabbed his laptop from his paper covered desk and sat down on his bed with it in his lap. He sat up against his headboard letting his eyes skim over the words in the Beastiary that no normal people would know. Another yawn shook his body as he pulled up an article about Mates and knotting. Glancing at the clock again proved that very little time had passed, so he set about reading the article.  


“Knotting occurs when the wolf side of a werewolf acknowledges the human's chosen lover as a mate. Finding a mate that is appealing to both wolf and human can be very difficult, this causes tension between the two. When both sides agree on a mate, this is referred to as a True Mate, both human and wolf will be at piece with each other. Many wolves go their entire lives never meeting their true mate. Those who do, typically make their mate in a number of ways. This mark is a sign to other wolves that the two people are bound. To harm a wolf's mate is punishable by degree of harm. An Alpha's mate is their authoritative counter part, on order from the Alpha's mate is equivalent to an Alpha's order. The only one's who can sever the bond between wolf and mate is the mate's rejection, the wolf's rejection and by Alpha's order."  


Stiles stared at he screen in thought, remembering when Jackson came back, he declared Lydia his mate and dared anyone to challenge him. No one did, but it took weeks before he stopped growling at anyone who looked at her for too long. Without his permission, Stiles' mind drifted to Derek and he idly wondered if he had a mate, and if his wolf had accepted one of the many psycho-bitches he had dated in the past. Thoughts of Derek were a dangerous thing for one Stiles Stilinski, because they always led to other thoughts that any healthy teenager would look back on, alone in their beds on a Friday night.  
Without even realizing, Stiles' hand drifted over his thigh and under his laptop to the rub the palm of his hand over his growing erection. The fantasies always started off simple, a look, a lick of the lips, Derek bending across a table to grab something. Stiles couldn't understand his 'crush' on the brooding grump, and every time he would try to think about it, it always ended the same. Stiles, alone, his hand down his pants, spunk covering the his hand and the inside of his pants, and even more sexual frustration despite the recent release.  
  


Even so, Stiles closed his laptop, set it on the floor beside his bed and let the fantasies come to him. His most recent memory came to his mind first.  
~Derek's loft was the most common place to host a pack meeting due to it's excessive space. Issac and Scott were messing around when Derek came out of the kitchen carrying a drink and Issac tripped and slammed into the permanently scowling wolf. Derek's drink went flying and decided that Derek's clean, white shirt was the place to be. Issac immediately began apologizing and Derek gave him a soft smile and shrugged it off. (He had a soft spot for the timid pup.) Seconds later, Stiles -who was sitting on the couch- watched as Derek stripped off his shirt, revealing miles of smooth tanned, chiseled skin. Stiles' mouth parted as he stared almost shamelessly. Derek them jogged up to his room to change, while Issac began cleaning up the mess. Scott plopped down next to Stiles heavily making him jump.  
“Hey, you okay Stiles?” Concern knitted itself onto Scott's brow as he gave Stiles his puppy dog eyes.  
“Yeah, fine.” He chuckled nervously and looked away.~  
  


Stiles leaned his head back against his headboard and rubbed a teasing hand over his chest, imagining the fingers were thicker and had more callouses. He eased his hand over his nipple, running the pad of his thumb over the hardened bud, eliciting a gasped moan. His other hand grabbed the head of his dick and squeezed lightly making the already beading pre-cum drip down his shaft. A warm flush spread over his chest as he spread the pre-cum quickly, jacking himself at an unforgiving pace. After only a few more tugs, he came spilling himself into his hand as he moaned Derek's name.  
  


Stiles didn't bother doing a full clean up, he would take a shower in the morning and he was exhausted. The most he did was wipe his hand and stomach down with a dirty shirt ad throw it in the general direction of his hamper. He then rolled onto his stomach and was asleep within moments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's side of things.

Derek roamed around the woods, picking up trace scents from passing animals. A low bass line thumped heavily from Lydia's house signalling the climax of the party. Nearing the edge of the woods, Derek noticed just how close to the Stilinski house he had wandered, evidently, he was in their back yard. He sunk back into the shadows in time to watch Stiles throw his bedroom window open, revealing a pale expanse of skin the was dotted with moles and clearly illuminated by the moonlight.   


Normally, he would have just walked away, but every time he tried his inner wolf would growl angrily in protest. So he stayed put. He listened as Stiles' dad came in and told him he had to work and then leave moments later. Again he tried to leave, but his wolf stayed still, causing his torso to move while his feet stayed firmly planted on the ground. Finally, giving into his wolf, Derek crouched on the ground by a tree and watched as Stiles' silhouette disappeared and his room was lit up by his computer screen. A few minutes past before the normal sugary, sweet scent of arousal that always seemed to follow stiles around deepened into something hot and spicy. The sudden change in scent made Derek's wolf perk up excitedly and start pacing.   
  


Derek knew he was going to regret this, as he crept closer to the Stilinski house chasing the heady scent. He was stopped short by a high pitched moan that made him shudder and his wolf urged him closer. The thick scent was getting caught in the back of his throat making his heart beat rapidly and his dick twitch in his pants. He stumbled forward, his enhanced werewolf hearing picking up the sound of slick flesh against flesh. Derek's mouth went dry at the scent of arousal spiked, right before he heard Stiles moaning his name rather loudly.   
  


The shocked werewolf's knees almost gave out from under him; he was only able to keep himself standing by leaning against the side of the house. The smell of Stiles' release settled in the air heavily and Derek inhaled deeply as his wolf was all but salivating. A cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck and there was an aching **want** in the center of his chest. He ran a shaking hand through his thick hair, somehow managed to swallow past the lump in his throat and push off the side of the house before he did something stupid that he would regret...like sneak into Stiles' window and claim him. As soon as the thought entered his head, his wolf growled in agreement and encouragement. Derek shook his head in a vain attempt to shake the invasive and consuming thoughts from his mind.   
  


Derek's pulse raced as he staggered back into the woods and away from the enticing house. His wolf was angry with him, but he didn't care, he wanted to know why he was reacting like this. As soon as he broke through the line of trees, his eyes began to shine icy blue and he relaxed into his beta form, allowing the wolf the smallest amount of control. Then he ran. Running was always something that cleared his mind in a way that seemed like a drug. He ran for a few dozen miles before he circled back around and found the remains of the old Hale House. The house still smelled of smoke after so many years, but that didn't matter because he would always consider it home.   
  


No sooner had he opened the door and his uncle Peter stepped out of what once was the sitting room.   
"Hello Derek. Where have you been?" He tilted his head to the side and gave the air a curious sniff. "My, my! It's about time someone got laid! What's her name? Please, tell me she wasn't psychotic." A scowl placed itself of Derek's face as he felt his ears get hot.   
"It's none of your business." He spat out before walking past the other man.   
"So, it wasn't a woman? Oh well, not that it matters." Peter shrugged casually as he followed his nephew around. Secretly, Derek was relieved that his uncle was so accepting, he was bat shit crazy but he was some of the only family he had left. Not that he would ever feed Peter's massive ego by sharing that information.   
  


Derek sat down in a musty chair and hung his head in his hands. This caused his uncle to be mildly concerned so he waited a moment before speaking.   
"What's wrong? Were they pierced? Did they have a bedazzled dick?" Derek's head snapped up quickly with an incredulous look on his face. Peter began laughing and Derek tried to glare but failed miserably and ended up laughing along side him.   
"No, nothing so extreme." He assured after a few minutes. Once Peter calmed down, he reached into a cooler they left at the house on nights of the full moon, and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Derek and waited until the younger man had taken a drink before asking more questions.   
"So, if it was nothing that extreme, why are you so distraught Sourwolf?" Derek choked on his water upon hearing Stiles' nickname for him and began coughing violently. Peter didn't try to help him, he just watched curiously with a raised eyebrow.   
  


After the coughing fit subsided, Derek pulled out the darkest glare he could muster. Peter motioned with his hand to continue on with an explanation. When he didn't reply, Peter sighed dramatically and perched himself on top of the cooler then tried to find his nephew's eyes. Derek kept his eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look up at the older man. A rather mischievous smile formed on his face while an idea formed in his very twisted mind.   
"So it wasn't a female, it wasn't extreme and yet your reactions say it was something of significance. Who was the young man that has you so... nervous?" Derek fidgeted with his hands, his pulse racing like a cornered animal.   
"Derek!?" Peter had a commanding edge to his voice, and even though he was no longer an alpha, he was still the older beta and not someone to be messed with, plus Derek had no will to argue.   
  


Derek looked up and attempted to speak but nothing came out. Peter waited patiently while Derek thought about what he was going to tell his uncle.   
"I...I was running in the woods and I came across...", he coughed and mumbled so his uncle could barely hear. "I came across a partially nude Stiles. My wolf wouldn't let me leave and if I'm honest, I didn't want to. He...he was..." Derek's face turned a bright red color. Peter understood what he meant and started cackling. His nephew's eyes flashed blue as he looked up to glare at his uncle.   
"If you don't shut up, I will kill you. Again." Another soft chuckle escaped Peter's mouth but otherwise, he stopped laughing at his nephew's expense.   
"You'll figure it out soon enough Derek. You just need to loosen up and let yourself feel emotion again. Or else you and your wolf may never find peace with one another again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Comment and Kudos welcome!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past and Scott called a pack meeting at Derek's loft. Kira, Issac and Scott all showed up first with three bags full of food and drinks. (The wolves got moody if there wasn't any food available.) Lydia and Jackson showed up next looking as though they had just stepped out of a photo shoot. Stiles was the last to arrive and he looked as though he had just woken up. Everyone else was sitting down and comfortable, so Derek got up to open the large metal door for the scrawny teen.  
  


When the door slid open, Stiles brushed past Derek and the brooding man's pulse shot up. Stiles on the other hand seemed unfazed, but in truth it felt like electric ice doing down his arm at the contact. Once everyone had sat down, Scott stood up and cleared his throat. A slight smirk covered his face as everyone's head turned to face him (he wasn't used to having everyone listen to him).  
"So, as you've all noticed, it had been a few weeks since anything has happened. As awesome as that is, I just want to make sure that none of us get lazy. We still need to stay watchful for the the people of Beacon Hills. Also, we have neglected some celebration while we were fighting. So today's meeting is a collective celebration of people's birthdays. These people are Kira and Stiles!" There was a round of applause from everyone as Lydia disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later, she came out with a large cake for both Stiles' and Kira's names on it in bright blue and orange frosting.  
  


Every body sang Happy Birthday as Scott lit the candles and herded Stiles and Kira to the middle of the group. They both blew the candles out and looked at each other with smiles.  
"So, how old are you two?" Peter came waltzing into the room with his hands behind his back.  
"Seventeen." Kira mumbled shyly as she stepped closer to Scott.  
"Eighteen!" Stiles exclaimed proudly as he began cutting the cake for everybody to eat.  
"What are marvelous age! Don;t you think Derek?" Peter grinned and gave a knowing glance to his nephew, while Lydia began choking on her drink at the obvious innuendo. Stiles looked looked between Derek and Peter curiously before glancing at Lydia whose eyes were comically wide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


A few hours had passed before everyone started leaving. Kira and Scott left holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly, while Lydia hugged Stiles and demanded details from him. Then she and Jackson left quietly. Issac left with a loopy grin and a small wave over his shoulder as he shut the loft's door. Everyone was gone but Stiles who was curled up on Derek's couch with a piece of marble cake balanced on his knee. He was humming the Star Wars theme song when Derek shuffled up to him nervously.  
"You should have dinner with me." Stiles looked up and was met with a very red werewolf who looked like he was ready to bolt.  
"Are you asking me on a date?" He teased, he couldn't help himself.  
"What!? No! I'm just asking you to dinner."  
"You know I haven't been asked on many dates, but that's exactly what this sounds like." Derek opened and closed his mouth a few times before deciding on a response.  
"I know this really good burger joint that sells curly fries." An unusually shy smile broke out on Stiles' face and he nodded.  
  


About two hours later and they were pulling up to a little hole in the wall diner that advertised seasonal pies and beer, The drive there hadn't been terrible, though they didn't talk that much. They drove Derek's Camaro, because Stiles refused to let the wolf drive his jeep. As soon as they walked into the little diner, a young waitress with bright red hair came bouncing up with menus.  
"Table for two?" She flashed a smile when the two nodded and led them to a cozy booth next to the jukebox. Her ivy green eyes lingered on Derek for half a second too long before she left them with menus and promises that someone would be by to take their orders soon.  
  


Another moment of silence passed between the two before Stiles sat back and started laughing. The tips of Derek's ears turned pink and he looked away in embarrassment. He had a sinking feeling that Stiles only agreed to this as a joke; he was just about to get up and walk away when Stiles stopped laughing. When Derek turned to face him, we was shocked to see Stiles watching him with a grin on his face.  
"What?" Derek's voice came out harsher than he intended, but the teen didn't seem to mind.  
  


Before he could get an answer, the young waitress came by with a smile and a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of water.  
"May I take your order?" She glanced between the two, who hadn't picked up their menus, with an expectant look.  
"Ill have a bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake." Derek silently handed over his menu while the waitress turned to Stiles.  
""Yeah, I'l have the same with curly fries and a strawberry milkshake." His eyes never left Derek's face, even when the waitress gave them a flirty smile and walked away. Derek looked at the teen with an arched eyebrow.  
"Well?" A light blush spread across Stiles' cheeks and Derek wondered just how far down the blush went. Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling Derek's attention back to reality and gave the wolf a shy smile.  
"What can I say Sourwolf? I just never thought I would get a chance to go out with you." He shrugged and looked down at his lap before he continued. "I mean I know I'm always on your nerves and that you would never see me like that, but you're like, really hot and totally out of my league. And I mean, look at you! Even our waitress would jump you if she could, you are literally sex on legs. And I'm just sitting over here like a potato. I am an ugly potato and I have no clue why you would ask me out to dinner."  
  


Stiles didn't even realize he was rambling until he had stopped talking and was met with silence. Derek was starring at him in a stunned silence and for a minute Stiles thought he had tuned him out while he was talking.  
"A potato?" The man in question broke the silence, and he sounded astonished as this piece of information.  
"Yeah, a potato. You know, ordinary, bland, boring? There is literally nothing interesting about me." Stiles shrugged as if he hadn't just been talking badly about himself, while Derek's eyes went wide in disbelief.  
  


Something inside of Derek snapped.  
"You most certainly are not a potato! Being a potato would indicate that you are a normal person. Your best friend is an alpha werewolf, you've been possessed by an angry, vengeful fox spirit and you are currently on a date with another werewolf. There is nothing normal or ordinary about you! You are incredible and smart and have handled everything that has happened as though you were born for this world. So don't you dare belittle yourself and say you are a potato, because you are so much more!"  
  


Derek finished ranting and his eyes flashed icy blue; Stiles' heart rate increased at the sight and his pupils dilated. The teen's tongue quickly darted out to wet his lips and the wolf's eyes followed it in interest. Suddenly the air around the two men changed and sparked into something electric and sweet.  
"Is that really what you think?" Stiles sounded shocked and breathless, Derek nodded firmly and held the younger man's gaze easily. Stiles' face flushed, and his hand shook as he sipped his water nervously.  
"Would you rather eat at home?" Stiles' head snapped up and his eyes sparkled with hope.  
"Home?" Derek nodded and flagged down the nearest waiter to ask for their check and the meal to go. After a few minutes, they were walking back out to the Camero with their own secret little smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others. That is only because I was planning on having only four chapters......evidently plans change and I ended up with six. Hope you enjoy!! :)

The door to Derek's loft slid open as the two men walked in. Stiles immediately sat down on the couch with his bag of food. It was at this moment that he noticed a large black screen on the usually bare brick wall.  
"You have a TV?" He asked incredulously. Derek shrugged nonchalantly with a slight grin and sat down at the opposite end of the couch.  
"Do you want to watch something?" Stiles shook his head and not so subtly scooted closer to Derek so their shoulders were touching. Neither of them said anything while they ate, afraid that they might screw up whatever it was they had going. Derek finished first so Stiles shared his curly fries with the older man.  
  


Derek began eating his milkshake with a spoon while Stiles opted for using a straw. After a few moments, Stiles glanced over at Derek and began laughing.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked when Stiles continued to laugh while pointing to a spot on the wolf's face. "Here?" He wiped just below the chocolate sauIce. "Here?" He wiped on the opposite side of his face.  
"I'll get it." Stiles mumbled as he got up on his knees and licked the corner of Derek's mouth. He leaned back on his knees and they both froze, staring at each other before Derek moved. He pressed his lips to the teen's softly, giving him plenty of space to pull back if he wanted to. Instead, Stiles pressed back eagerly, relishing in the way Derek's stubble scratched across his lips. Derek quickly licked Stiles' lips only to be denied access with a grin. He grinned back, absolutely loving Stiles' playful side, and pushed Stiles onto his back, then began playfully nipping at the teen's lips.  
  


The first nip was soft, but the second one was sharp and made Stiles gasp. Taking the opportunity, Derek delved into the warm, wet cavern that was stiles' mouth. The gasp soon turned into a moan, while long, thin fingers found their way under Derek's dark blue shirt. His fingers were cool, but Derek was like a furnace thanks to his inner wolf. The two men's tongues fought for dominance for a short time before Stiles submitted and let his mouth be ravaged by the older man. Derek's hands began to wander over Stiles' sides and under his faded _Star Wars_ shirt. Stiles pulled back momentarily to gasp for air while Derek moved down to leave open mouthed kissed along his jaw.  
"Too many clothes!" Stiles gasped out as the man on top of him kissed along his jugular. Derek's stubble brushed against a spot on Stiles' neck that made the teen's hips snap up and in the process, he ended up grinding their clothed cocks together. Both men let out pleased groans and Derek purposely ground his hips down to gain more friction.  
  


Stiles began pawing desperately at Derek's shirt until he got the message and quickly stripped it off. The younger man did the same. As soon as Stiles had his shirt off, Derek attacked his chest with his mouth. Derek hadn't noticed until now, but hanging out with werewolves and lacrosse practice had made Stiles packed with lean muscle. With a slight grin, he ran the tip of his tongue down the center of Stiles' chest down to his belly button where he dipped his tongue before kissing and nipping his way back up. Derek rubbed a warm thumb over one of Stiles' nipples while his mouth latched onto the other one. The teen's back arched off the couch and a stifled moan came from his mouth. The older man switched sides and another moan came from Stiles. Derek sat up to examine the man beneath him and was pleased to find Stiles flushed, his lips kiss swollen and shiny, while his honey brown eyes were slowly being consumed by lust.   
  


Derek swooped down and recaptured Stiles' lips while he ground his hips down onto the teen again, making him buck up chasing the friction. Stiles turned his head and a soft whimper fell from his lips as he barred his throat to Derek who growled in response and began sucking and nipping at the skin. The air was thick with arousal from both men, and with every animalistic sound Derek made, Stiles farther and farther into lust.   
  


Somehow, Stiles regained enough brain function to speak.   
"Pants off, now!" He demanded breathlessly and began tugging at Derek's jeans. He was stopped momentarily by Derek grabbing his wrists, when he looked up at the man on top of him, he was met with a feral, hungry gaze. Without any warning, Derek stood and picked Stiles up so he could wrap his legs around his waist. He quickly carried Stiles up the winding staircase to his room above the loft. Stiles wiggled around impatiently and grinned when Derek moaned lewdly. He was then deposited unceremoniously onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was really short, this chapter will be really long! Enjoy!!!!!!

Derek leaned over him for a moment, to unbutton an unzip Stiles' mint green pants with skilled deft fingers, leaving the teen in nothing but a pair of blue checkered boxers. Derek then got off the bed and devoured Stiles with his eyes. He too in everything about the young man, from his completely debauched look to the pink flush that had extended down his chest. His eyes found every mole on the teen's lithe body and he silently promised himself that he would kiss every one of them. His eyes then landed on the small trail of dark hair that disappeared into his boxers, that's when he noticed the tent in the boxers that was tipped with a large bead of pre-cum. Stiles squirmed under Derek's intense stare and spread his legs open as an invitation.  
  


A growl was ripped from Derek's chest as he ripped off his own jeans and crawled onto the bed to hover over Stiles. The teen grinned up at him teasingly ran his fingers up Derek's arms, down his chest and down to toy with the elastic on Derek's own boxers. He dipped his fingers just below the elastic band before slowly dragging them up his abdomen and back down again. Derek's muscles trembled underneath Stiles' soft touches and it made the younger man feel powerful. Powerful enough that he caught Derek off guard and flipped them so that he was straddling the older man's waist. He bent down and began leaving a trail of soft kisses from Derek's shoulder down his stomach.  
  


When Stiles' got to the sizable tent in Derek's boxers, his eyes flickered up to meet the older man's and a wicked smile formed on his face. He slowly leaned down and left a few teasing, open mouthed kisses over the fabric. Derek's hips involuntarily bucked up, so Stiles put his hands on them and held him firmly. Derek got the message and did his best to stay still. Stiles slowly tugged Derek's boxers down his thighs and tossed them onto the floor behind him. Derek hissed as the cool air hit his erection as his cock bobbed against his stomach. Stiles' eyes widened and his mouth began watering. He wasn't one to brag, but his own was pretty nice; Derek', on the other hand, was on a whole other level. The shaft was thick and curved to the ceiling, it wasn't very veiny and the head was a nice shade of pink. Before fully thinking of a plan, Stiles ducked down and engulfed all of Derek in one go.  
  


Derek threw his head back with a shout as his dick was suddenly swallowed by a very wet heat. Stiles slowly sucked his way up before wrapping his tongue around the shaft as he began suckling at the tip. Then he went back down, Derek's dick hitting the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat taking Derek even deeper and then swallowed around the throbbing muscle. Derek's legs spasmed and grabbed a handful of Stiles' hair, pulling him him up quickly.  
"As wonderful as your mouth feels, I bet your ass feels even better." Derek growled into Stiles' ear. The teen nodded profusely, his eyes wide with anticipation. Derek easily flipped Stiles onto his back and all but shredded his boxers off in a hurry to remove the remaining clothing. Stiles moaned and wiggled underneath Derek's heated gaze.  
  


The older man quickly reached into his night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He then turned to Stiles and kissed his way from his mouth down to the head of his dick.  
"Bring your knees up to your chest sweetheart. I promise I'll be careful with you." He murmured into Stiles' skin as the teen pulled his knees to his chest so Derek could put a pillow under his hips. A small whimper escaped Stiles' lips as he felt the cool air on his exposed entrance.  
"Derek please." He whined impatiently as he wiggled his hips in an attempt to keep Derek's attention.The older man rubbed soothing circles into Stiles' inner thighs before removing his hands completely. Stiles heard the click of a bottle cap being opened while Derek poured a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers and then over Stiles' hole. The teen flinched at the suddenness of the cool liquid but began relaxing when he felt Derek's thumb rubbing against his tight ring of muscle. Stiles moaned when he applied a little bit of pressure in an attempt to breach his entrance. Derek started lightly kissing the inside of Stiles' thigh.  
"Relax. Just relax for me." Derek whispered sweet words into Stiles' skin and the younger an continued to relax.  
  


As Derek's thumb began to breach Stiles an overwhelmingly sweet scent permeated the air making Derek's wolf want to howl.  
"Stiles?" His voice came out strained, and Stiles hummed in acknowledgment. "Is there something I should know before we continue?" Stiles whined and tried to push himself down onto the digit that was barely pressing on his hole.  
"Stiles!?" Derek growled out and took his thumb farther away. Stiles groaned in frustration but didn't argue.  
"I;m a virgin and I want you to fuck me." He sounded breathless and flustered, by Derek could sense that he was impatient and needy. Even though Derek was nervous about taking the teen's virginity, his wolf was pleased that stiles was untouched.  
  


Derek was still for a moment before his thumb returned to continue his gentle movements. Soon enough, Derek was able to slide a lube covered finger in and out of the teen's tight heat, so he added another. He crooked his fingers up and Stiles spasmed with a shout and a moan. The older man grinned and continued to massage his prostate. The more Stiles loosened up, the less patient Derek felt. He slipped another finger past the tight ring of muscle and slowly began scissoring his fingers to make sure Stiles would be ready. He took Stiles' dick, which was long and had a rosy head, in his hand and pumped it in sync with his fingers.   
"Derek! Derek, please." Stiles whined as he ground his hips down on Derek's fingers and the thrusted up into his loose fist.   
  


A wicked idea crossed Derek's mind and he stilled his hands earning him a frustrated whine.   
"Please what? Tell me what you want." Stiles attempted to grind down on Derek's hand, but he was stopped by a large hand on his chest. Derek could feel the teen's pulse racing and his shallow breathing.   
"Stiles, tell me what you want." He encouraged softly.   
"Please Derek, I...I want you...I want you to fuck me." Derek's hands left Stiles, who whined at the loss, to rip open the condom packet and roll on the latex sleeve.   
"How do you want me to fuck you?" Derek got on his knees, up against Stiles, so the head of his cock nudged against the younger man's puckered rim. Stiles shuddered pleasantly as goose bumps spread over his arms, his eyes were half closed and glazed over with lust.   
"I want you to fuck me so hard I start speaking Latin. I want you to fuck me against a wall and mate me. I want you to make me yours. I want you to knot me. I want you Derek, please." Stiles rambling ended with a high pitched keen that almost sent Derek over the edge.   
  


Derek's wolf took control in that second making his eyes glow blue as his hips snapped forward, suddenly burying himself inside the teen in one go. Stiles' arms shot up in response and grabbed Derek's shoulders as his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. Derek stilled in an attempt to let them both adjust. Stiles had other plans. He pulled himself up and placed his lips next to Derek's ear.   
"If you don't move Derek Hale, I will rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek would have laughed but his wolf decided that moving would be a wonderful idea. He began thrusting shallowly at first, but then he really started moving. His hips snapped forward repeatedly as Stiles moaned loudly. Derek hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars and let out a choked sob.   
  


Upon hearing Stiles' change in tone and pitch, Derek angled his hips to hit the same spot every other thrust. Stiles' blunt nails dug into Derek's back as jolts of pleasure ran through him from head to toe.   
"Derek please, please." The teen begged as he neared the edge of his climax.   
"Please what babe?" Derek teased.   
"Please mate me. Please." Stiles sobbed into his shoulder and Derek's wolf howled in glee pushing him closer to his own release. He thrusted faster as Stile began to mumble incoherently and then the teen's orgasm hit, painting both of their stomachs white while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Derek's thrusts lost rhythm as Stiles' insides clamped down around him in the teen's aftershocks. In a sudden rush, Derek's climax hit him and he carefully bit down on the juncture between the young man's neck and shoulder. Stiles leaned his head back and moaned at the sharp pain that was quickly taken away by Derek's hand. Derek touched his forehead to Stiles', who opened his eyes and gave the older man a shy, tired smile.   
"We should do that again after a nap." Derek smiled down at the sated human and slid out of him carefully. He then tied the end of the condom and threw it away before getting into bed next to Stiles, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and pulling him close, thoroughly enjoying the way his scent covered the teen.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up hot and sore. He tried to throw off the blanket on top of him but instead of fabric, his hand met a warm, well-muscled chest. His eyes flew open and he was met with a sleeping Derek, who looked much more peaceful than he did any other time. Without really thinking, Stiles brought his hand up to touch Derek's stubble. The older man leaned into the touch much to Stiles' surprise.   
  


When Stiles pulled his hand away and Derek opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Stiles moved, quickly sealing his lips to Derek's. Without hesitation, Derek pressed back and pulled Stiles closer. When they both resurfaced for air, Derek noticed the red ring of teeth marks on Stiles' neck. His heart skipped a beat with the knowledge about what the mark meant and his hand came up to gently trail his fingers over it. Stiles noticed and brought his hand up too.   
"You marked me." It wasn't a question, his eyes flickered up to meet Derek's whose were filled with fear and uncertainty. "Derek, what does this mean?"   
"I'm so sorry Stiles. I didn't mean to."   
"Derek! What does this mean?"   
"It means...mine." Stiles stared at him in shock before a smile formed on his face.   
"I like the sound of that." Derek's heart stuttered in his chest before he surged forward and recaptured the teen's lips.   
"Mine!" He growled against the soft skin and they both smiled. Severl hours later they finally tolled out of bed and decided to go out for brunch.  
  
  
  
  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:) Kudos and comments would be much appreciated.


End file.
